Insomnia
by Timelord of the Impala
Summary: The aftermath of an argument between Sam and Dean leaves their newest partner in desperate need of a good night's rest. Between snoring Moose and being tugged around to cover each brother on their stakeouts she is unsure when she can ever get a blink of sleep.


**AN:** Hi there! Here's my first little tid bit. I don't see this one-shot going anywhere else. If anything it may turn into a series of one-shots based around Kim and her adventures with the Winchester brothers.

I actually wrote this about a year ago when I first started watching Supernatural. I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it as I personally didn't like OC stories (until recently).

Let me know what you guys think? Would you guys read something else I write?

Travelling with those boys was going to be the death of her. For the past three days they had been hunting this shapeshifter that only seemed to hunt at night. Which unfortunately meant some very restless nights for the twenty-one year old blond that accompanied the wonder brothers during their cases. The two knuckleheads had also decided to start this feud that lead to them refusing to stakeout with each other. Leaving Kim to lose her sleeping rights for pretty much forty-eight hours. She didn't mind staying up all night, but she would've liked to sleep for at least a few hours after the stakeout. To her chagrin one of the brothers always seemed to wake her up after less than two hours of sleep. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown. All she wanted was five freaking hours of sleep! Was that honestly too much to ask for? Apparently so.

Finally on the third day the case was over and they had not only killed the shapeshifter, but also saved a single mother and her two kids. While ecstatic that they had saved some innocents Kim was also way beyond exhausted. All she wanted to do was find a nice cozy spot on a motel bed and sleep for a decade or two.

Unfortunately for her Sam and Dean managed to pick out the only hotel that's elevators were not in service. To put the cherry on top their room was also on the top floor. Which meant stairs and a lot of them. Kim could've sworn they climbed nearly a billion flights of stairs before they reached their floor. To her dismay neither of the brothers would listen to her as they practically dragged her the opposite direction from where they were supposed to go. Dean insisted they go left and of course little brother Sammy is quick to follow; leaving a fuming Kim being dragged behind them.

After reaching the other end of the hotel Dean finally admitted he was wrong and they walked to their room with an embarrassed look on his face. Kim was too tired to even send the jerk a smug grin. Instead she threw the door open and landed face first on the cardboard feeling bed. At that point she wouldn't even care if she was sleeping on a bed of nails. All that mattered was that she was finally able to get some sleep.

Usually one of the boys would share a bed with her, but as luck would have it Sam decided to bring back chivalry and took the fold out couch. Leaving her and Dean to the two queen sized beds in the bedroom. It was times like these that she loved Sam to bits.

Sleep soon evaporated, but the weary tiredness remained. Trying to figure out what woke her up she quickly figured out it was Dean blaring the television. Grumpily she slid off the bed ready to give Dean a piece of her mind. When she looked over at him though he looked too adorable to beat into a bloody pulp. He had fallen asleep sitting up with his back propped up with a pillow as he hugged his second one to his chest. Instead of unleashing her fury on him she picked up the remote and switched off the television.

Laying back down she waited impatiently for sleep to takeover. Instead of sleep all she heard was the horrendous sounds of Sam snoring away through the paper thin walls. Now Kim remembered why Sam usually stayed with them in the room. He snored whenever he slept alone. She thought it was a conscientious courtesy probably that kept him from snoring while with someone else. Still she knew that she would never fall asleep with Moose snoring away without a care in the world.

Slumping out of bed she left the hotel room snatching Dean's keys on the way. Kim came up with the perfect place to sleep. That was even better than the TV blaring, Moose snoring, cardboard bed, hotel room. Soft leather bench seats were her friend.

 **Brother's POV**

Dean was the first to wake up that morning. He was confused, because he swore he fell asleep with the TV on to drown out the sound of Sam snoring. When he opened his eyes though the television screen was black. Looking towards where Kim had collapsed after getting to the room. Weirdly enough her bed barely looked slept in. He shrugged it off thinking she was out grabbing a drink or something from the mini fridge. Walking into the main room he saw his little brother still sleeping the day away, but there was no Kim in sight. At this point he was beginning to feel deeply unsettled. It wasn't like Kim to just disappear. Something terrible must have happened to her while they were sleeping.

Tripping over himself he shook Sam awake. The younger Winchester woke with a startled snort. "Wh-What is it?!" He called out alarmed."Kim's gone! I don't know where she went." Dean struggled to pull on his shoes. Sam was quick to follow his older brother's lead. He was worried for their friend's safety. Especially knowing about all the things that went bump in the night. "Are you sure, Dean? I mean maybe she just went outside for a minute." Sam asked as they ran down the stairs taking three steps at a time. "I don't know, Sam, but I got this pit in my gut that tells me something isn't right." Dean stumbled slightly, nearly missing his next step. Sam was unsure. He knew Kim was very capable of looking after herself, but he had to admit that there was something sketchy about the whole thing.

The two brothers barreled out of the hotel and into the parking lot. They had no clue what they were going to do. All they knew was that they had to find Kim.

As they approached the Impala Dean searched his pockets for the keys. He stopped in his tracks as he found his pockets bare. Sam continued towards the Impala unaware that Dean had stopped short of his beloved muscle car. Sam stopped, confused as he saw a bundle of blankets on the rear seat. Walking around the other side he immediately recognized Kim's dark blond tresses tangled together from sleep. "Dean!" Sam chuckled quietly hoping not to wake up their tired friend. "What?!" Dean asked frazzled. Sam nearly burst out laughing at the sight of his older brother with a worried look on his face and his empty pockets inside out. "Come here." Sam beckoned Dean closer meanwhile peering through the window. Dean walked hesitantly towards his car. He stopped on the opposite side of Sam. Focusing on the blanket that was strewn over an object in his back seat. He was about to ask Sam what the problem was when the blanket shifted. "Holy Shit!" Dean jumped startled that the thing actually moved. He hurriedly pulled his gun out of his jacket. The blanket shuffled again, this time revealing a very familiar blond. Laughing he released the gun and brought his hand out of his jacket. "So that's where she disappeared to." Dean chuckled stepping away from the car. "Seems so. Why don't we leave her and grab something for breakfast." Sam suggested moving around the car to where Dean was. "Yeah good idea. I swear she was developing insomnia or something. She barely slept at all for forty-eight hours." Both boys shrugged heading towards the closest diner by foot. Leaving an exhausted Kim to rest in peace. Thank God.

 **AN:** Just wondering, what other fandoms are you guys involved in? Obviously SPN if you read this ;P Personally my top ten consists of: Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Originals, The 100, Once Upon a Time, Sherlock, Pretty Little Liars Criminal Minds, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Lord of the Rings.

I have many more... But those are a few of my favourites. What're yours?


End file.
